I love you
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Post ep for S29E41 Zax Oneshot. The aftermath of Max's proposal (Still so excited about that! And you need to watch the summer trailer if you haven't already, can't wait! ;) ) with a guest appearance of Max's mother.


**A/N: I'm back at last! I've had exams and work and DofE etc. which meant I've not even been able to watch casualty on Saturday let alone upload something and I've decided I've been deprived for too long. I only got to watch this episode on Monday night and it took me a few days but I just had to write something. Oh my God! So excited. I was almost crying when Zoe said she can't have chikdren - that has been hanging in the air for absolutely ages - and then Max proposed! Eeeek :D anyway this is just a short little drabble of the aftermath.**

* * *

Max smiled as he pulled back from the kiss and dried Zoe's eyes. "Don't cry, you're getting my shoulder all wet" Zoe scoffed, but Max continued "Sorry I haven't got you a ring, well I have actually but not on me. I know you're supposed to propose with it-

"Max" Zoe interrupted "Shut up" she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him once more, pouring everything she had into that one kiss until all she had left was faith, hope and love for the man standing in front of her. He didn't walk away. He didn't let her walk away.

"Come on" he whispered in her ear "Let's go home"

She took his hand from where it was resting on her shoulder and held it as they walked down the road. Hand in hand, quiet and peaceful.

"Is that why you left?" Max asked after some time had passed.

"One of the reasons. It wasn't the only thing but yes it was a part of it."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because….I didn't know how you were going to react and I didn't want you to leave."

"So you left."

"It was easier that way" she stated.

"I would never have turned my back on you Zoe for that and I never will, ok. I love you so much and I'm never going to leave you."

"I love you too" she rested her head against his shoulder and they strolled on "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not leaving."

"No chance" he said "You're stuck with me."

"I can still change my mind it's not too late."

"Is that your way of telling me I have to follow your orders or else?"

"Well it wasn't but I'll go with that yes"

"Why do I say these things?" Max sighed and Zoe playfully shoved him away from her, releasing his hand, so she could open the garden gate.

"Why do I agree to the things you say?" Zoe smiled

"You can't back out yet anyway."

"Yet?"

"You've got to let me throw an engagement party first."

"Oh right so this is all just a massive excuse to get drunk, is it?"

"You're getting married?" a voice came from the distance saving Max from replying. They both turned round to see Max's mother stood near the fence. Zoe hastily wiped the dried tears off of her face.

"Look I came to apologise" she said "I was pretty harsh with the things I said to you back there Zoe and I'm sorry, it wasn't fair for me to judge you the way I did before I'd even met you."

"And I'm sorry I left, it was rude of me" Zoe said simply.

"You'll understand what I mean though one day, when you've got a family" she looked at them both as she said this "You have spoken about children though haven't you? I mean I know earlier you said you hadn't but if you're thinking about getting married."

"We're not thinking about it, we _are_ getting married" Max said.

"Right but-

"Mum"

"Ok sorry I just hope we can have dinner again sometime, wipe the slate clean and all that." She directed the statement towards Zoe, who was trying to control the tears that threatened to spill once more.

"Sure" spoke Max when Zoe, not trusting herself to speak, didn't reply.

"Alright I'll leave you to it" Max's mother said beginning to walk away.

"Greta" Zoe halted her, her voice steady "why don't you come in for a coffee?"

Greta glanced at Max out of the corner of her eye and made her decision "No it's ok, I'm going to go back to my hotel and get an early night I think. But I'll see you tomorrow?"

Zoe smiled and nodded "See you tomorrow"

They watched her walk up the path and through the little gate before Max unlocked the door and gestured for Zoe to enter.

"So that's why you turned me down the first time" Max said

"I didn't turn you down, you never asked"

"Well ok, avoided the question then"

Zoe sighed "It wasn't fair on you Max. It still isn't." she added

"I've never even really thought about children, it doesn't matter"

"How can you say that?" her voice broke

"Because you are more than everything I've ever wanted Zoe. I can't ask for anything more."

"But you deserve more"

Max turned facing Zoe and placed his hands upon her shoulders "Zoe listen to me" he began "I love you so much. So much more than I have ever dreamed of and can ever imagine. You're my light of day and I couldn't live without you. _You_ Zoe that's all I need. I don't need children and a big family. _You_ are my family Zoe and I love you more than anything in the whole world"

"I love you too" she whispered in between tears and reached up to kiss him, slowly and gently pouring all of her love for him into the kiss.

"I love you"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot :)**


End file.
